


Before It's Too Late

by twofacedjanus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Injury, Gen, Injury, Love Confessions, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedjanus/pseuds/twofacedjanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Dylan are filming a scene where Stiles is critically injured. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It's Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an RPF AU that I finally on a whim decided to write. This work is entirely un-beta'd and I have no idea how filming TV Shows works so really there's some... imaginative elements to this.
> 
> Tagged as Sterek because the Sterek is written as canon by Jeff in this AU. I guess. I MEAN YOU CAN COMPLAIN TO ME IF IT LIKE OFFENDS YOU OR SOMETHING but whatever.
> 
> See notes at the end for the AU prompt to avoid spoilers.

Derek did the only thing he knew how to do in that moment; panic. He ran over to Stiles' body on the floor of the warehouse, nearly tripping over the body of the dead hunter that had fired the arrow through Stiles' stomach. He fell to his knees as he approached Stiles, who was already battered and beaten from before Derek had managed to track down where the Hunter had taken Stiles.

"Stiles, Stiles. Wake up. "He patted Stiles' face gently, trying to rouse him from his stupor. "Stiles, stay with me."

"Nnnggh... Derek?" Stiles coughed up a huge amount of blood, spilling all over the floor and his hoodie sleeve.

"No, don't say anything. Don't talk. It'll be okay." Derek laid a hand on Stiles' head, trying to keep him still. His hand slipped and his thumb grazed Stiles' eye.

"Ow! Tyler, that hurt!" Stiles recoiled away and started rubbing his eye.

"CUT!" 

An assortment of staff, some carrying cameras, some carrying other various equipment, and one with a mic boom converged on the two of them.

"Tyler, be a bit more careful next time, right?" Jeff laughed. He clapped his hands and everyone looked to him for orders. "Okay, that was good aside from Tyler's eye-poking. Let's start right before there. Let's get Dylan another fake blood pack."

A staff member walked up to Dylan and handed him a small transparent packet full of a gooey red fluid. He stuffed it in his mouth, then laid back down on the floor.

"Take 12, action!"

"No, don't say anything. Don't talk. It'll be okay." Derek laid a hand on Stiles' head, trying to keep him still. He caressed a bit, trying to calm him down.

"Derek..." Stiles inhaled painfully. "I'm not gonna make it."

"Don't talk like that, Stiles. You're gonna make it, just wait for the others to get here." Derek flitted his gaze up and down Stiles' body, assessing his injuries. An arrow had slashed through his stomach, and blood was leaking everywhere. There were other slash marks from the Hunter's torture, and Stiles was still spitting up blood. Some spurted into his eye and he cried out a curse word.

"Shit, that hurts!"

"CUT! Get him an eye wash."

Dylan stood up and walked over to a sink, splattering fake blood all over the floor in the process. A staff member started cleaning up behind him to make sure it didn't stain.

"Wait, no, leave it. I love it. Makes it look like he was trying to get away." Jeff called to him, halting his progress.

Once Dylan had rinsed out his eye, he sauntered back over to where Tyler was kneeling, and laid back down. Someone dropped a fake blood bag for him and he stuffed it under his shirt and hooked it up to the diffusion tubes.

"Take 13, and... Action!"

"Don't talk like that, Stiles. You're gonna make it, just wait for the others to get here." He assessed his injuries again, and Stiles coughed up more blood.

"Derek... I-" He coughed. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, what is it?" Derek rested a blood-covered hand on Stiles' chest, feeling his heart beat. It was highly irregular and he could hear Stiles' labored breathing.

"Tell my dad I... I-" Stiles' neck went limp and his head fell to the side.

"Stiles? STILES!" Derek lightly shook Stiles, but to no avail. He wasn't moving anymore, and his heart had stopped. "STILES DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE STOP!"

"CUT! That's not the line."

"Sorry, I uh. I couldn't remember it. Line?" Tyler tried to smile at his mistake.

"'Stiles, don't you dare, don't give out on me.'" Jeff deadpanned.

"Okay, thanks."

"Again, from when Stiles stops breathing. Take 14, ACTION!"

"Stiles? STILES!" Derek shook Stiles, trying desperately to rouse him, but he had stopped breathing. "STILES DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T GIVE OUT ON ME!" Derek started pumping his hands on Stiles' chest, trying to get his heart to start again. Derek had never taken first aid and had no idea how to do this. After a moment of trying, Derek began despairing. "Stiles please... I can't lose anyone anymore..."

"CUT! Where's the CPR?"

"Sorry Jeff, it's eh..." Tyler looked down and to the left, away from everyone on set.

"You wanna try something else instead?" Jeff inquired, trying to placate Tyler.

"Nah, nah. I got it. Dylan, you good with it?" Tyler finally looked back to Dylan.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"OKAY! Back to when Stiles has stopped breathing. Take 15, and... ACTION!"

"Stiles? STILES!" Derek shook him again. "STILES DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T GIVE OUT ON ME!" Derek locked lips with Stiles and started forcing air down his windpipe, then let go and started pumping his fist on Stiles' chest. His heart wasn't starting again. "STILES PLEASE... please... I can't lose anyone anymore..." Derek collapsed over Stiles' body, gripping his shirt and pulling it into a fist. He draw himself back up, tears streaming down his face. "Please, Stiles. Don't leave me..."

"CUT!"

Tyler started wiping the tears away and adjusted Dylan's shirt so it didn't look so bunched up.

"You good, Tyler?" Dylan looked a bit concerned.

Tyler sniffed. "Yeah... yeah I'm good. I'm fine."

"Okay, that was good. I thought that was good, a bit more feeling please. Let's do another take."

"Alright, more feeling. Okay... I can do that." Tyler nodded forcefully.

" Take 16, ACTION!"

"Stiles? STILES!" Derek shook Stiles' body. "STILES, DON'T YOU DARE, DON'T GIVE OUT ON ME!" Derek administered CPR until he was convinced it wasn't going to work. "STILES PLEASE... please... I can't lose anyone anymore..." Tears freely streamed down Derek's face as he gripped Stiles shirt into his fist. Tears fell onto Stiles' shirt and face, staining them dark. "Please don't leave, Dylan. Please don't leave me... Don't die... I love you so much..."

"CUT! That's not the line!"

Tyler wrapped his arms under Dylan and tightly hugged him, lifting him up off the floor into his embrace as tears still flowed down his face. He nestled his face in Dylan's neck to hide it from the cast, even though the mic was still picking up his sobs.

"Turn off the mics. Give them a minute. Everyone out," Jeff ordered.

Once they were left alone in the room, Tyler started babbling to Dylan. "Dylan please don't leave me, please."

Dylan hugged Tyler back and patted his back. "Tyler, Tyler, I'm right here. I'm fine. It's just acting. I'm okay."

"I love you so much, Dylan." Tyler sobbed loudly. "I hadn't figured out how to tell you yet. But seeing you like that..."

"Playing dead?" Dylan supplied him.

"Yes, I just-" a loud sniffle. "I had to tell you. Before it was too late. I love you, Dylan. I never want to see you get hurt like that, ever."

"Tyler... it's okay. It's okay. I'm still here, and I'm safe. And I love you too."

Tyler inhaled an ugly sob. "You- you do?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I do. I just... I just now figured that out. I love you, Tyler. I really care about you. I wasn't sure how how to tell you either."

Tyler sniffled for a bit and hugged Dylan tighter. "Go out with me?"

Dylan pushed Tyler away enough that he could look into his eyes. He wiped away the tears and framed his face with his hands. "Of course I'll go out with you, Tyler. I can't think of anyone I'd rather be with than you." Dylan gave Tyler a kiss on the forehead and tucked him into his neck again, gently caressing his back and shushing him as Tyler quietly cried.

**Author's Note:**

> RPF AU: While filming a scene where stiles is critically hurt Tyler has to act Derek as frantically worried and upset, yelling at Stiles that he can’t leave him. Dylan has to act a Stiles falling unconscious; he must play dead and it’s so stressful on Tyler that when Jeff cuts filming Tyler tightly hugs Dylan and whispers how much he loves him. The crew let them tearfully hold each other for a few minutes until filming resumes.


End file.
